Dear Tenchi
by SarahMc
Summary: Ayeka returns to Jurai when Tenchi and Ryoko become engaged. But thats not the end of the story.


Title: Dear Tenchi   
By: SarahMc ~ sarahmc@planetjurai.com,   
catwoman@merseymail.com   
Summary: Ayeka returns to Jurai when Tenchi and   
Ryoko become engaged. But the story doesn't end there.   
Genre: Romance   
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: AIC and Pioneer own the characters;   
I only own what I write.   
Explainer (huh? What kind of stupid heading is   
that? *Sighs*): I know I should be working on   
at least three other things but it's been a   
while since I wrote anything so I'm using this   
as a way to get back into the swing of things.   
Dedicated: to all my wonderful beta readers ^_^ The Entry Plug, Seiichi, Pudduh and Kagato. You guys are all great (though I bet you'll want your names taken off this ^_~) thank you for all your help.   
***   
  
The letter dropped through the door of the   
Masaki household. Tenchi noticed the Juraian   
Royal seal and picked it up, eagerly. He tore   
open the envelope and pulled out what he knew   
was Ayeka's letter. Her beautiful, cursive   
handwriting immediately caught his eye. The   
paper was of the highest quality and had a   
faint ivory colour to it. Tenchi smiled, almost   
calmed by the sight of the princess' elegant   
penmanship. His face fell, though, when he read   
the letter.   
  
  
Dear Tenchi,   
  
Please stop trying to contact me. I have   
made my decision to remain on Jurai; you cannot   
change my mind. I am to be crowned empress in a   
few weeks. If you cannot be happy for me then   
stop writing.   
  
Regards   
  
Ayeka Jurai   
  
  
"What're you reading, Tenchi?" Ryoko smiled   
as she floated down the stairs, her cyan hair trailing behind her as she came   
down to meet her fiancée.   
  
Tenchi whirled around to face Ryoko; he   
quickly folded the letter and shoved it into   
his back pocket.   
  
"Nothing" he replied, forcing a smile,   
"just a bill for grandpa."   
  
Ryoko nodded, satisfied, and without   
warning rushed down to Tenchi and flung her   
arms around him. Tenchi laughed, returning the   
embrace. Ryoko looked at the man in her arms.   
Tenchi was finally hers! They were to be   
married in the coming month. Ryoko couldn't   
wait; there was so much to do. She had to   
choose a wedding dress, find a location and   
order a caterer. She sighed and looked at him,   
"I know we fight sometimes, Tenchi. But we're   
alright, aren't we?"   
  
He nodded, "yeah, we're fine."   
  
Tenchi sat at his father's typewriter   
wondering how he could get Ayeka to see sense.   
The princess had taken the news of the   
engagement badly. He could understand why, she   
had always been hoping, praying that he would   
change his mind. The news of the engagement had   
torn away that last shred of hope and in a fit   
of despair she had returned to Jurai. Tenchi   
sighed and began to type.   
  
  
Ayeka,   
  
When I woke up this morning, my first   
thought was for you. You have no idea how much   
we all miss your company. I know you feel hurt   
by my love for Ryoko but you are welcome to   
stay here.   
  
Please, Ayeka. Sasami misses you; she talks   
about you all the time. If there is no way that   
you can come back because of your duty, I will   
understand...   
  
  
Tenchi broke off, trying to work out how he   
could get his point through to Ayeka. The study   
was dark, lit only by a candle, and filled with   
Nobuyuki's house plans. Tenchi sighed and   
sipped his tea. The door opened a crack and   
Ryoko's figure appeared at the door.   
  
"Tenchi, darling, come to bed" Ryoko   
yawned, then pulled a face, "I can't believe I   
just said that. It sounds like a bad movie   
line!"   
  
Tenchi laughed, "I'll be up in a minute.   
Don't worry."   
  
"What are you even doing?"   
  
"Oh, umm, just something for the wedding.   
Don't worry. I'll be finished soon. Has Sasami   
gone to sleep yet?"   
  
Ryoko nodded, sadly, "she's starting to get   
used to not having Ayeka around. I can't   
believe Ayeka would walk out on her own sister   
like that."   
  
"Well, we did kind of spring the news on   
her."   
  
Ryoko nodded again, not ready for another   
of their frequent arguments, "come to bed   
soon."   
  
Tenchi smiled as she went out, then   
fretfully finished his letter.   
  
***   
  
Ryoko sat in her bed, worried. Tenchi had   
seemed quite distant lately. She wondered why.   
  
Ryoko and Tenchi fought a lot; it was true.   
They had their differences but she'd always   
assumed that they'd added spice to the   
relationship. Perhaps they weren't so perfect   
for one another after all.   
  
She shook off the thought. This was TENCHI.   
The man she'd loved all his life. There was no   
way they weren't meant to be together, she was   
just nervous. The wedding was coming up soon   
and then things would be fine again. She smiled   
again. The wedding would stop all the fighting,   
they'd find a new house and everything would be   
fine.   
  
***   
  
Ayeka sat at her small writing desk re-reading the last words of Tenchi's   
letter:   
  
  
If there is no way that you can come back   
because of your duty, I will understand. But   
please, Ayeka, try to understand that you also   
mean a lot to me. I never meant to hurt you; I   
simply want to be with you. Please, as a sign   
of goodwill, perhaps, come to the wedding. It   
might be good for you to meet Sasami again and   
to get some closure.   
  
Yours,   
Tenchi Masaki   
  
  
She looked at the letter angrily, Tenchi   
had been writing to her now for the past nine   
days. She was no longer interested in anything   
he had to say for himself. She was past Tenchi,   
now. She regretted leaving Sasami but she knew   
that the little princess would have preferred   
to stay with her friends. She sighed looking at   
the letter from Tenchi once again.   
  
It was true. She did want to see her sister   
again, and perhaps she could do with the   
closure. She smiled as she began to work on her   
next letter.   
  
***   
  
Ryoko smiled and sidled up to Tenchi in the   
carrot field. He smiled over at her wearily,   
"not now, Ryoko. I need to get these carrots in   
before the evening."   
  
Ryoko nodded, Tenchi smiled. Ryoko had   
calmed down a bit since they had become   
intimate but she could still be her usual   
boisterous self when she wanted to be. It   
didn't take long for her to get close to Tenchi   
again; she pressed herself against his body.   
"Come on, Tenchi" she purred, "you can spare a   
few minutes to be with me, cannot you?"   
  
Tenchi sighed, pushing her off, "Ryoko, I'm   
busy. Please leave me alone." This only excited   
Ryoko more. Knocking Tenchi to the ground, she   
pounced on him.   
  
"Come on, Tenchi. You know you want to."   
  
"No Ryoko! Just leave me alone!" Tenchi   
glared at Ryoko and rolled her off his chest   
and onto the ground. He got up and began   
dusting himself off. Ryoko lay sprawled on the   
floor looking at Tenchi. This wasn't like him   
at all.   
  
Tenchi avoided his fiancée's gaze as he   
busied himself picking carrots. *What's wrong   
with me?* He wondered, *last month I would have   
given anything to do that with Ryoko. Why am   
annoyed with her all the time? It's not like me   
to get angry with Ryoko. I'm not angry with   
her, I just don't want to do that.* He sighed   
and turned back to where he'd left her, ready   
to apologise, but she was gone.   
  
Tenchi sighed and made his way back home.   
As he walked back, he saw Ryoko sitting in her   
favourite tree. He smiled up at her but she   
turned away. "I' going home, Ryoko. Come down   
soon, ok? I'm going to work on the wedding guest list"   
  
"Don't bother" Ryoko snapped, "There won't   
BE a wedding."   
  
Tenchi forced a smile, trying to act as   
though everything was natural, though it was   
quite clear that everything was far from   
natural.   
  
Lying inside his vestibule, he noticed the   
envelope. It was small and delicate, marked   
with the usual royal seal. Tenchi picked it up,   
*just what I need, another letter telling me to   
leave Ayeka alone. It's probably a restraining   
order.*   
  
  
Dear Tenchi   
  
Thank you for your kind letter. It touched   
me in many ways. Reading it reminded me of what   
I was missing on Earth. I have decided that I   
will come to your wedding; I need to learn that   
what I hope for doesn't always come true.   
  
I also miss Sasami. I hope she is doing   
well on Earth with you. Give my regards to   
Ryoko and Mihoshi and, of course, my brother. I   
hope to see you soon.   
  
Regards   
  
Ayeka Jurai   
  
  
Tenchi smiled. It was nice to know that,   
albeit indirectly, Ayeka had brightened up his   
day.   
  
"What's that you're reading, Tenchi?" Mihoshi smiled brightly and giggled as   
Tenchi whirled 'round in shock.   
  
"nothing, Mihoshi." He flashed what   
he hoped was a reassuring smile and hurried to   
his father's study.   
  
***   
  
"Good morning, Miss Ayeka."   
  
The princess' eyes fluttered open to see   
her maid standing over her holding a tray.   
"Here's your breakfast, and another letter from   
Earth."   
  
Ayeka nodded, sitting up to let her maid   
place the breakfast tray on her knees. "Shall I   
read it to you, Miss Ayeka?"   
  
Blearily, Ayeka noticed the envelope that   
lay next to her breakfast on the tray, "no, no   
thank you. That will be all."   
  
"Very well, enjoy your breakfast, Miss   
Ayeka."   
  
Ayeka nodded and watched as the maid left.   
Eagerly she tore open the letter to see the   
usual Okayama address at the top of the letter.   
  
  
Ayeka   
  
I'm delighted to hear that you will be   
joining us for the wedding. However, Ryoko and   
I have been fighting a lot lately.   
  
I'm sure it'll blow over but I'm incredibly   
worried about our future together-   
  
Ayeka stopped reading momentarily to take   
this in.   
  
*Why is he telling me this? It's nothing to   
do with me; perhaps he wants to confide in   
someone. And he's confiding in me!* Ayeka felt   
a tingling in her chest at this realisation and   
wriggled against her pillow. As she continued   
to read, however, her heart sank.   
  
I'm worried about our future together.   
Ryoko is beautiful and intelligent and I love   
her but I have a feeling that she feels   
differently towards me. She seems different   
somehow. I feel I can't relate to her any more.   
Can you help me, Ayeka? I feel so lost.   
  
Yours,   
Tenchi   
  
  
Ayeka sighed. Tenchi wanted her to help him   
bring he and Ryoko together. She gritted her   
teeth, her next letter was going to be hard to   
write.   
  
***   
  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko lying next to him.   
Her eyes closed, breathing softly.   
  
*I wonder what's wrong with me. I love   
Ryoko; I want to be close to her again. We   
didn't even fight today and she isn't talking   
to Me.*   
  
In an absent-minded moment, he looked over   
at the drawer where he kept his underwear and,   
hidden underneath it, Ayeka's letters. *I hope   
Ayeka can help me,* he found himself thinking,   
then said aloud, "I can't wait for her next   
letter." Then he stopped himself, shocked as he   
realised what he had just said. *Oh man, I   
really need a drink.*   
  
Blearily, he staggered out of bed and   
pulled on a dressing gown. What time was it?   
His watch said 5:00 AM. The mail would be   
coming in an hour, he realised. The very   
thought brightened him. Then he felt ashamed to   
be awaiting Ayeka's letter so eagerly.   
  
*Why should I, though? I shouldn't be   
ashamed of wanting to hear from my friend.   
There's nothing wrong with missing her, I think   
about her a lot, sure, but there's nothing   
wrong with that. It's understandable that I   
miss her. Anyone would.*   
  
The kettle hissed and he poured himself a   
cup of coffee, continuing to justify himself in   
his mind. *I haven't told anyone about the   
letters because they'd only suspect me.   
Especially Ryoko, she's very fragile and if I   
told her I was writing to Ayeka she'd be very   
upset. Besides, I've asked Ayeka to help me   
deal with my problems. There's nothing wrong   
with that. It PROVES that I'm not interested in   
her.*   
  
Tenchi must have drifted off because it was   
7:00 when he woke. Sasami was shaking him   
lightly, "wake up, Tenchi."   
  
Tenchi woke with a start, he noticed with   
shame the trickle of coffee running down his   
pyjama top and quickly tried to rub it off. He   
looked up at the girl and smiled, "morning   
Sasami, how are you?"   
  
Sasami was looking radiant, even for this   
time in the morning. Ryo-ohki was perched on   
her head. As his eyes focused on her, she   
beamed at him. Her gentle features and pretty   
smile reminded him of Ayeka, the family   
resemblance was clear.   
  
"I'm ok, Tenchi. Why were you sleeping down   
here?"   
  
"I couldn't get to sleep, Sasami. I've been   
quite worried lately."   
  
Sasami's face brimmed with concern, "you   
haven't been fighting with Ryoko, have you? You   
seemed quite distant to her, lately."   
  
Tenchi was a little startled by the girl's   
abruptness but once again he smiled, "no,   
Sasami, everything's fine."   
  
"You're not having second thoughts, are   
you?"   
  
*Darn it. What was she, psychic?* Tenchi   
looked at Sasami firmly, "Sasami, Ryoko is very   
close to me."   
  
*What a stupid thing to say* he thought, *I   
could have said "I love Ryoko" or "Ryoko is my   
world". Why on Earth did I come out with that?*   
  
He sighed internally, *well it's true.   
Ryoko IS close to Me.*   
  
He pushed past her, trying to reach the   
front door where he hoped the small, ivory   
coloured envelope would be waiting.   
  
Sure enough it lay there, inviting him to   
open it, to read the elegantly written words,   
to smell the scent that Ayeka had taken to   
spraying on her letters, to long for her.   
  
Once again, he stopped himself, disgusted   
at his feelings. *I'm going to marry Ryoko,* he   
told himself once again, *I love Ryoko.*   
  
However, he couldn't stop the constant   
realisation that he didn't, and that what he   
had once had with the Demon was gone forever.   
  
He sighed, pushing the thoughts away. He   
was sure that Ayeka could help him pull things   
together with Ryoko, he was just nervous. That   
was all. He didn't read the letter straight   
away. Instead, he took it outside and sat under   
the cherry blossom and opened it.   
  
The letter was hand written on the usual   
ivory coloured paper. The aroma of a soft,   
musky scent wafted up from it. Ayeka used a   
thin, black fountain pen to write with and   
Tenchi noticed that some of the ink had run a   
little. That wasn't like Ayeka at all, the   
princess was usually very careful not to smudge   
her writing or let her ink run. *Hmm, that's   
odd. Oh well, I'd better read this before Ryoko   
wakes up.*   
  
  
Dear Tenchi,   
  
You asked me to help you patch up your   
problems with Ryoko. I'm afraid I don't have   
much advice to give, only this:   
  
You will never have a complete relationship   
with Ryoko if you aren't honest with her. Tell   
her what's in your heart. If you don't, you'll   
never be close to her.   
  
I can't wait for the wedding, looking   
forward to seeing you all.   
  
Regards,   
  
Ayeka Jurai   
  
  
Tenchi blinked. Did Ayeka WANT him to tell   
Ryoko he loved her? Perhaps she didn't care for   
him anymore. She had said that she looked   
forward to the wedding, too. Now he didn't know   
what to feel.   
  
***   
  
Ayeka sat in her bedroom, worriedly. She   
truly hoped that Tenchi had understood her   
message. Tears welled up in her eyes and she   
collapsed onto her bed, quietly sobbing.   
  
What if he hadn't understood it? What if he   
had taken it all at face value? Her letter had   
either gotten through to him, explained quietly   
how she truly felt or told him to express his   
love for Ryoko.   
  
*Who am I trying to fool? However I may   
feel for Tenchi, he does not feel the same way   
towards me. I hoped he would love me but it's   
all a fantasy. He'd never understand my message   
because he loves Ryoko and wouldn't look for a   
hidden message.*   
  
The princess buried her head in her pillow.   
*I am the first princess of Jurai. I could have   
everything in the world except for the one   
thing I desire.*   
  
***   
  
Tenchi looked at the letter again. Perhaps   
he'd been mistaken all along.   
  
From Ayeka's recent letters, he'd gotten   
the impression that there was something between   
them, something that had always been there but   
never noticed.   
  
He sighed, this latest letter had sent a   
different message altogether. It suggested that   
Ayeka wanted to see him and Ryoko together. Now   
he was lost, unsure what to think.   
  
He looked at the line again: "Tell her   
what's in your heart." That obviously meant   
"tell her you love her", didn't it? What else   
would it mean?   
  
Then it dawned on him, *Perhaps that's not   
what's in my heart.*   
  
Tenchi sighed and went back into the house,   
to the breakfast table.   
  
"Ryoko's still in bed" called Sasami as he   
walked in.   
  
He nodded in acknowledgement. Picking up a   
tray, he began to prepare a breakfast.   
  
***   
  
Ryoko woke to find Tenchi standing over   
her. He smiled and offered her the tray, giving   
her a quick peck on the cheek.   
  
"What's all this for?" Ryoko was surprised;   
it was a while since she'd remembered Tenchi   
being this sweet.   
  
Tenchi shrugged, "I felt guilty".   
  
"About our fight? Oh that was nothing, I   
was just angry. Thank you anyway, though, this   
is lovely" Ryoko smiled. It was a long time   
since she'd smiled at Tenchi and it made him   
feel even guiltier; *I didn't feel guilty   
about the fight* he thought, *I felt guilty for   
my feelings towards Ayeka.* And even thinking   
it made him feel worse.   
  
***   
  
  
Ayeka   
  
This is a short note to tell you that the   
wedding is in two weeks; when will you be   
arriving? Will you need lodgings?   
  
Thank you for your kind advice, I can't   
wait to see you.   
  
Forever yours,   
  
Tenchi   
  
  
Ayeka paused. Tenchi hadn't always signed   
his letters "forever yours", had he?   
  
She hurried to the pile of his letters that   
Tenchi had sent her. No, this was new. She   
smiled, silently. He must have understood her   
message. Then why hadn't he cancelled the   
wedding? Sitting down at her desk, she began to   
write.   
  
  
Dearest Tenchi,   
  
I cannot keep this to myself any longer. I   
love you.   
  
  
Ayeka stopped. *I can't write that, what   
will Tenchi think of me?*   
  
*But if I don't write it, he'll marry   
Ryoko, this is my last chance to stop him.*   
  
*You want to stop him from marrying the   
woman he loves?*   
  
*But is Ryoko the woman he loves?*   
  
*Whether she is or not, you can't interfere   
with their relationship, you had your chance   
and you lost it. Learn to live with It.*   
  
Despite her better advice, Ayeka continued   
the letter.   
  
  
I know you probably don't love me, you're   
about to marry Ryoko so I'm sure that this   
letter will only embarrass me but...   
  
  
***   
  
Tenchi read the letter, dumbfounded, as he   
sat under the cherry tree.   
  
  
...but no matter how you feel, I must confess.   
I love you, Tenchi. I love you with all my   
soul. There is no way I can be with you and I'm   
sure that this will only lead to   
disappointment. However, I will rest easier   
knowing that you understand my feelings.   
  
Ayeka   
  
  
Tenchi looked at the letter again. It   
almost seemed like a blessing and curse rolled   
into one. Ayeka had confirmed his hopes for   
him. Now all he had to do was let her know that   
he felt the same way. He felt it would be more   
fitting to let her know in a handwritten   
letter.   
  
Reaching Nobuyuki's study, Tenchi took out   
some paper and a pen. He sat down at his   
father's desk and began to write.   
  
  
Ayeka,   
  
You have no idea how happy your letter made   
me. I love you too.   
  
It gives me so much pain to feel myself   
being drawn away from Ryoko; I know I will   
inevitably hurt her. However, right now, you   
are all I can think about. You fill my mind   
from morning to night. I can't wait until I see   
you for the wedding.   
  
  
Tenchi stopped. The wedding was going to be   
a problem; he was going to marry Ryoko. After   
thinking a moment, he continued to write.   
  
  
We will, eventually, have to work out how   
to tell Ryoko. Right now, however, I want to be   
with you.   
  
Enclosed is your invitation to the wedding   
that Ryoko and I filled out yesterday. Of   
course, you already knew about that. I hope to   
see you VERY soon.   
  
Forever yours,   
  
Tenchi   
  
  
***   
  
Ayeka was troubled. Tenchi's last letter   
had worried her a lot.   
  
*Perhaps it's all a mistake. I could be   
separating Tenchi from his true love, here. He   
seemed quite serious about stopping the   
wedding. I can't quite believe it, I could be   
about to separate Tenchi and Ryoko for what   
could be a passing attraction.*   
  
She sighed. One thing was for certain; she   
had to go down to Earth.   
  
***   
  
"So, how are the lovebirds this morning?"   
  
Nobuyuki beamed at Tenchi and Ryoko across   
the breakfast table. The 'lovebirds' squirmed   
uncomfortably. There was a long pause.   
  
"I've sent off the wedding invitations"   
Tenchi began, "it turns out that Ayeka needs to   
stay here before the wedding. She should arrive   
tomorrow."   
  
Ryoko nodded in reply and silence descended   
on the table.   
  
***   
  
"We should arrive on Earth in approximately four   
hours." The guardian of Jurai's voice rang   
through Ryu-oh. Ayeka nodded.   
  
"Thank you, Kamidake."   
  
"Will you require any refreshments?"   
  
"No, Kamidake, that will be all."   
  
Sighing, the princess looked out of her   
viewing screen. She was suddenly very tired. *I   
wish I could see Tenchi right now. I feel so   
lost, so alone.* Ayeka yawned and lay back on   
her bed.   
  
The last few weeks had changed her a lot,   
she reflected. She liked to think of herself as someone who could leave her past behind. Just toss her hair and move on. Until a few weeks ago, she had kept up the self-dillusion. Suddenly she wasn't the calm, self assured woman that everyone belived she was. Behind her calm facade, she knew that she was still desperate for a chance to be with Tenchi. And here, at last was her chance.   
  
Or was it? If she was honest, she didn't   
have much to go on. Tenchi had written her a   
letter showing his feelings but she wasn't sure   
if this wouldn't end in more pain for herself,   
Tenchi and Ryoko.   
  
Exasperated, she threw herself backwards   
onto the bed. Why did this all have to be so   
complicated? Why did Tenchi have to be engaged?   
  
***   
  
Tenchi prepared Ayeka's bed in Sasami's   
bedroom. The small girl smiled, excited that   
her sister was coming home.   
  
"Will she be back tonight?"   
  
Tenchi nodded, he smiled as Sasami's eyes   
sparkled. "You know, you remind me of Ayeka."   
  
The little girl smiled at the compliment, "wow thanks, Tenchi" she giggled, "no-ones ever said that before." She reacheded up and gave him a hug.   
  
He nodded, "yes. I'm not sure what it is   
but you do remind me of her a lot." *Perhaps I   
just have Ayeka on my mind too much.* He   
laughed, trying to ignore his thoughts, "come   
on, Sasami. Let's get breakfast ready."   
  
***   
  
Three hours later, Ryoko answered the door   
to see a tired but obviously very happy   
Princess Ayeka standing before her.   
  
"Ryoko!"   
  
"Ayeka!"   
  
The princess and the demon embraced,   
momentarily forgetting their former feuds.   
  
Sasami, hearing her sister's voice, ran out   
of the kitchen into her sister's arms, followed   
by Katsuhito, Nobuyuki, Mihoshi and Ryo-ohki.   
  
Ayeka hugged them all and then stepped   
back. "I'm beginning to feel a bit like my   
mother" she smiled. She paused, scanning the   
faces of her extended family. "Where's Tenchi?"   
  
Ryoko looked around, confused. "I'm not   
sure, he should be here."   
  
Ayeka smiled, trying to hide her   
disappointment, "never mind. I can say hello   
later. What shall I do with my things?"   
  
Ryoko directed Azaka and Kamidake to Ayeka   
and Sasami's room. Ayeka followed the group to   
the dining room where Tenchi was waiting. He   
didn't look up from the oven where he was   
pulling various bowls of meat and vegetables   
onto a side table. "Dinner's just ready!" he   
called out. Ayeka stepped forward, smiling.   
  
"Tenchi" her soft voice struck him and he   
turned around, transfixed.   
  
"Ayeka" he smiled, then blushed feeling   
himself get a nosebleed. He stared at the   
princess, captivated. He'd never realised how   
beautiful she was, her elegant grace and soft,   
subtle beauty had paled in comparison to   
Ryoko's exotic curves. He looked at her face;   
she blushed and immediately looked away, still   
smiling faintly.   
  
As she turned her head, Ayeka noticed a   
change in Tenchi, though she couldn't pinpoint   
it. Tenchi smiled, reaching out to her.   
  
Wordlessly, she took his hand. They shook   
hands and, as she looked up again, their eyes   
briefly met. He smiled again, this time, very   
warmly and she returned the smile.   
  
"I've missed you," he breathed.   
  
"And I've missed you too!" Sasami rushed up   
to her sister, breaking the serenity and   
reminding the pair that there was a roomful of   
people watching them. Tenchi blushed and Ayeka   
smiled.   
  
Instinctively, Tenchi walked up to Ryoko   
and put his arms around her. "Ryoko and I are   
getting married," he said as if to remind   
everyone, especially himself.   
  
Ryoko smiled and hugged Tenchi towards   
herself; she gave Ayeka a piercing glare.   
*Hands off.*   
  
***   
  
Ayeka sat in the bedroom on her futon. Her   
sister lay asleep on the one next to her. The   
door opened and she looked up, though she knew   
Who her visitor was.   
  
"Hello, Ayeka" Tenchi's voice was soft, so   
as not to wake Sasami.   
  
She stood up to face him, smiling. Tenchi's   
face was clearly troubled but when he looked at   
her, he felt his problems fall away. She   
smiled, taking his hands.   
  
Closing his eyes, he pulled her close and   
kissed her, she smiled in faint surprise and   
returned the kiss. Finally he felt complete.   
His problems with Ryoko disappeared and the   
wedding seemed centuries away.   
  
She felt his arms wrapping 'round her waist   
and slowly broke away, nervous.   
  
"Stop, Tenchi, someone might hear us.   
Besides, we need to talk about something."   
  
He nodded and they both sat down on Ayeka's   
futon. Ayeka was obviously nervous; he felt   
her trembling in his arms. "Oh Tenchi" she   
whispered, "I love you."   
  
"I love you too." He tried to sound   
reassuring when he said it.   
  
"Yes but what about Ryoko? Tenchi, no   
matter how much you say you love me, you are   
going to marry Ryoko next week."   
  
He nodded, "I've been putting off telling   
her. You have no idea how much it'll hurt her."   
  
"I have no idea? Tenchi, I know exactly how   
much it'll hurt her." Ayeka sighed, "You   
forget, Tenchi, that I have been denied your   
love too."   
  
He felt a pang of guilt at this. Could he commit to a relationship? He was about to break off a wedding. This would be hard and now he was confused. Noticing this, Ayeka smiled, comfortingly.   
  
"I didn't mean it that way. Please don't worry. You can tell Ryoko tomorrow"   
  
"Ayeka..." he paused, feeling very small and foolish, "could you tell her?"   
  
"I can't" Ayeka said. She bowed her head,   
"I can't separate you two. You'll just have to   
marry Ryoko."   
  
Tenchi looked at Ayeka aghast. She refused   
to meet his eyes, "Ayeka, that makes no sense   
at all. How can you want us all to be unhappy?"   
  
"I know it's illogical, Tenchi but I can't   
do it. How can I tell Ryoko that you're in love   
with me?"   
  
They looked at each other, Ayeka sighed and   
buried her head on Tenchi's shoulder. He   
stroked her back, running his fingers through   
her hair as he did so. "It's alright, Ayeka.   
We'll both tell her. Tomorrow."   
  
Ayeka nodded, "why is everything so   
difficult, Tenchi?" she whispered.   
  
He sighed, "I wish I knew."   
  
He stayed with her that night, holding her   
while she slept. All he wanted was to protect   
her, but there were lots of things to protect   
her from.   
  
Early in the morning, he left her on her   
futon and returned to his bedroom where Ryoko   
was still asleep, unknowingly.   
  
He tried to put his arm around her, but   
just looking at his fiancée made him feel   
ashamed.   
  
***   
  
The next day was beautiful. Mihoshi had   
taken Sasami and Ayeka out for a walk and Ryoko   
had tagged along. Nobuyuki was at work and   
Katsuhito was at the shrine. Tenchi had just   
finished working in the field and was alone in   
the house.   
  
He sighed; when Ayeka, Ryoko and the others   
got home he was going to have to break the   
news. That was going to be hard.   
  
*Do something to take your mind off it* he   
told himself.   
  
Luckily, just then he was hit by a wave of   
inspiration. Pulling out a pen and paper he   
wrote another letter to Ayeka. Reading over it,   
he smiled. Normally he was too shy to say   
anything like this.   
  
Feeling brave, he sealed the envelope and   
wrote 'to my beloved' on it. *I'll leave that   
on Ayeka's bed later* he thought, proud of his   
writing. He took the letter upstairs with him   
and into his room to change out of his dirty   
clothes.   
  
Dropping the letter, he started rummaging   
through his drawers, looking for something   
suitable. He pulled out a pale grey kimono and   
changed into it.   
  
He stood admiring himself in the wall   
mirror. Or at least, attempting to admire   
himself. All he could see was his frizzy hair,   
his messy rattail, his skinny build and his   
plain features. *How can they love me?* He   
wondered, *what's so special about me?* He   
sighed, lost in his thoughts.   
  
"Tenchi, we're home!" Sasami called up,   
"and dinner should be ready by now!"   
  
Tenchi hurried downstairs, "ok, I'm   
coming."   
  
He ran down to the dinner table. He sat   
next to Ryoko and smiled across at Ayeka.   
  
"Mm ramen, my favourite" he smiled, "and   
I'm sitting next to my other favourite."   
  
He smiled at Ryoko, trying to avoid Ayeka's   
gaze. *Why did I say that?* He wondered, *it'll   
only make matters worse.*   
  
Ryoko smiled back at him, "let me just go   
upstairs to get changed. I'll be back in a   
sec."   
  
Tenchi nodded, he began to eat his soup   
when something clicked. The letter!   
  
"Ayeka" he hissed urgently, "come upstairs.   
Now!"   
  
The princess got up, confused, and followed   
Tenchi upstairs into his bedroom.   
  
***   
  
*'To my beloved'? That's so sweet!* Ryoko   
smiled as she bent to pick up the small   
envelope. She opened it, read it and slowly sat   
down.   
  
The door swung open and Tenchi hurried in,   
followed by Ayeka.   
  
"How long have you two been writing to each   
other?" Ryoko snarled, "How long have you been   
betraying me?"   
  
The Juraians hung their heads, ashamed, "we   
were hoping you wouldn't find out this way,   
Ryoko" Tenchi began.   
  
Ayeka agreed, "We were going to tell you   
today."   
  
"Yes, of course you were" Ryoko looked at   
Tenchi first, then Ayeka, "you were going to   
tell me, but before you told me, you were going   
to write sweet little notes to your BELOVED!   
Notes that tell her how much she means to you   
and how LITTLE I do!"   
  
She thrust the note accusingly into   
Tenchi's face.   
  
"Err, actually" Tenchi stammered, "it says   
'I really hope we can avoid hurting Ryoko, she   
means so much to me.' See? Right there?" He   
trailed off, as Ryoko was clearly not in a mood   
to be told she was wrong.   
  
"And you, princess! Running off, acting   
upset. Guess what? I even felt SORRY for you!   
And all the time you were seducing Tenchi right   
under my nose. And you used to say *I* had no   
morals! Ha!"   
  
"Well- I-" Ayeka searched for something to   
say but found nothing.   
  
"You're right. What I did was completely   
out of line. You just don't understand, Ryoko,   
Tenchi and I are in love."   
  
"How are you in love? You don't know what   
love is! To you, love is a crush on someone   
you're RELATED to! Well, princess, I know what   
the real thing is. Just get out of here."   
  
Ayeka sighed, there was clearly no point   
arguing right now. "Let's go, Tenchi."   
  
"No" the demon looked up, "I just meant   
you. I want to talk to my fiancée" she spat out   
the word fiancée, as though it made her sick.   
  
Ayeka looked at Tenchi who nodded, "don't   
worry, Ayeka, I'll be fine."   
  
The princess left, closing the door.   
Outside, she slumped to the floor sobbing.   
  
Was Ryoko right? Could it be that this was   
little more than a crush? She'd been worried   
all along that this wasn't what she should do.   
  
She sighed, remembering how close she'd   
felt to Tenchi the night before and realised   
that she only knew one thing to be true:   
  
She never wanted to be without Tenchi.   
  
***   
  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko, she watched him   
warily as though he was about to attack her. She knew, however, that he'd already hurt her enough.   
  
"So, Tenchi" she growled, "is there anything else you want to say? Any new surprises? Are you secretly a government spy? Are you about to kill me? You may as well tell me, Tenchi, because it won't be as bad as this!"   
  
Her feral eyes flashed angrily and Tenchi squirmed.   
  
"Ryoko, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's not all my fault-" he trailed off once more, unsure of what to say, almost afraid of those angry staring eyes.   
  
"No" he sighed, "it IS all my fault. You have every right to be angry."   
  
Ryoko was somewhat taken aback but wasn't going to let it shake her. "That's right" she returned, though some of her anger was gone, "you need to learn not to treat people like that."   
  
She got up from the bed, her eyes blazing and Tenchi pushed himself up against the wall nervously, *what am I doing? This is Ryoko, she won't attack me.* He repeated the thought over and over but was unable to reassure himself.   
  
Ryoko was now even more hurt and angry. When she spoke, her voice was a hushed whisper, "great, now you're running away from me. Tenchi, are you forgetting who I AM?"   
  
He tried to look at her but seeing the demon, a mixture of sorrow and fury was too much to bear. He lowered his eyes, ashamed.   
  
Ryoko sighed, "you know, Tenchi, nothing will ever be the same again. You're like a different person now. How can we even speak to each other after this?"   
  
"Ryoko, we'll be fine" he tried to smile reassuringly, *we WILL be fine. She's starting to calm down so we're much closer to being fine anyway.*   
  
"How can we be fine? There's no way we can get married anymore."   
  
He acknowledged this with a nod of his head, "perhaps we were trying to get married too early."   
  
"Don't say that, Tenchi. We had something once." She looked at him pitifully and he averted his gaze, embarrassed.   
  
"Ryoko, it wasn't meant to end up like this."   
  
She nodded, "I know. You'd never want to   
hurt me. I should have seen it coming, I should   
have known that I wasn't good enough for you."   
  
"No, Ryoko! Don't think like that. I care   
for you a lot, you're very important to me.   
You're beautiful, too. But you must have   
realised that we aren't right for one another.   
We fought a lot, we argued. Ryoko, you're a   
wonderful person, but I don't love you."   
  
"Couldn't we get past all that? We could   
sort it out, I know we could."   
  
He shook his head, "I've realised now that   
I've always loved Ayeka. It's deeper than my   
physical attraction for you." *damn, where's   
all this stuff coming from? It's not like me to   
talk like this.*   
  
  
She looked at him, realising to her sorrow that there was no way to win. She sighed *I may as well TRY to be gracious.* "I suppose it's nice to know   
that I won- for a little while at least.   
  
Besides, I am happy for you. That is, I will be   
happy once I get over this insane desire to rip   
Ayeka's head off." She laughed, quietly.   
  
"Tenchi?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"We're alright. We fight a lot, but we're   
alright really. We're good friends."   
  
He nodded, smiling, "we're best friends,   
Ryoko."   
  
"I suppose I can get used to being your   
best friend rather than your fiancée."   
  
"Coming back down to dinner?"   
  
Ryoko shook her head, "I need to think."   
  
He got up and left the room, trying to ignore her quiet sobbing.   
  
***   
  
Ayeka hugged Tenchi close to her as he came   
out. "She hates me."   
  
Tenchi looked down at the princess' face,   
her anxiety was clear. He leaned down, kissing   
her softly as he helped her up.   
  
"She doesn't hate you. I think things are   
going to be fine."   
  
Ayeka nodded, "shall we go down to dinner,   
then?"   
  
"Why not? Thinks are going to be different   
around here" he smiled, "but different in a   
good way."   
  
Ayeka looked up at Tenchi and smiled,   
looking into his eyes, she had a feeling he was   
absolutely right. They shared another kiss and   
went downstairs to break the news to the   
family.   
  
THE END   
  
Well, there you have it. My 'warm-up' fic. C&C? *grins* Praise? *speaks normally* Criticism? *mutters* Flames? Anything? Send it all to sarahmc@planetjurai.com or catwoman@merseymail.com   
  
Thanks for taking the time to read this ^_^


End file.
